1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools used by watchmakers, and more particularly to an improved tool that permits, during cleaning and repair of a watch, removal of the mainspring from its barrel easily and safely, and without possibility of loss thereof or injury to the watchmaker.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Watches and clocks utilize a mainspring coiled within a cylindrical barrel, and having a gear ring disposed around an open end of the barrel. The inner end of the coiled mainspring includes a small loop therein. During repair or cleaning of a watch, clock, or the like, the mainspring should be removed from its cylindrical barrel, and cleaned in a cleaning solution to remove dried oil or other contaminants. The cleaned mainspring is then lubricated and replaced in its barrel. Mainspring barrels will range in size from a few millimeters to very large. As will be understood, regardless of the size of the mainspring, a relatively large amount of energy is stored therein, even in its most relaxed state.
In the prior art, during disassembly of a watch or clock, the watchmaker removes the barrel containing the mainspring. He then grasps the small loop formed in the inner end of the spring with tweezers or the like, and pulls outward. This action releases the stored energy of the spring, causing the spring to unwind suddenly. In many cases, this sudden release of energy causes the spring to slip out of the tweezers grip. The spring, and the barrel, may fly across the room, requiring a hunt for the parts. At worst, a very small spring may be lost, or the spring may strike the watchmaker in the face thereby causing injury.
Thus, there is a long felt need for a simple tool to permit a mainspring to be easily removed from its barrel without danger of loss or of injury to the watchmaker.